Why Percy Jackson is better than Jason Grace
by Insane PJO LOver 93
Summary: So I really hate it when people prefer Jason to Percy.UNACCEPTABLE! So here is a story on why I prefer Percy. If you hate Jason and Love Percy, you will get a great laugh out of this. If you are the opposite, you will probably PM me to say that you hate me. And Im fine with that.


**A/N: I am tired of people liking Jason better than Percy. PERCY ALL THE WAY**

**So here is my second story. Let me present to you"Why Percy Jackson is better than Jason Grace"**

JASON

1)Jason is only good for flying

2)He does not figure ANYTHING out

3)He is not even close to being Percy's Roman equivalent

4)Jason is not as clever

5)He is not as funny

6)Not as smart

7)Not as charming

8)He is not as fun to read

9)The Jason chapters ARE THE MOST BORING CHAPTERS IN THE HISTORY OF CHAPTERS

10)EVERYBODY wants him to go back to his STUPID Roman camp

11)And his STUPID wolf mom

12)And to never come back EVER AGAIN

13)Who could like Jason?

14)He has an eagle tattoo

15)No one likes Zeus/Jupiter

16)His summer camp "sounds fun" coz everything is disciplined and warlike.I mean is this military camp or something? No one likes military camp.

17)Romans are EVILLER than Camels(The Kane Chronicles-Sadie Kane)

18)His patron is a madwoman who has nothing to do in her life

19)His patron and his sister hate each other ALOT

20)He knows Latin and has to show that to the WHOLE Greek ONE CARES JASON.

21)His sword thingy sucks compared to Riptide

22)While he is flipping it, someone could snatch it out of the air

23)What if he flips it wrongly?What is he gonna do then?

24)It takes quite some time to flip a coin and wait for it to that time, he could be 's why I support Lamer(Sorry Clarisse,Maimer)

25)It's gold. Celestial Bronze is rarer making it awesomer.

26)He CANNOT SHUT UP ABOUT ROMAN STUFF

27)He irritates people

28)In MoA he takes Piper up to the ship and says to Percabeth, ill be right back for you guys

29)WHERE WAS JASON WHEN PERCY WAS HOLDING ON TO THE CLIFF AND HAZEL AND NICO WERE SCREAMING FOR HELP

30)HE doesnt even come through with his flying

31)He ranks below EVERYONE in the Helping Out Scale

32)When a bad situation comes(let's be honest),Jason gets hit in the head and is knocked cyclops,the brick(?SERIOUSLY),Chrysaor,etc.

33)He can't even calm his OWN camp

34)And hes the PRAETOR!

35)Piper has saved him like a THOUSAND TIMES

36)Leo has saved him EVEN MORE TIMES

37)HE HAS TO BE SAVED BECAUSE HE CANT DO ANYTHING WITHOUT GETTING KNOCKED OUT!

38)When hes in a bad situation, he depends on WHOEVER is around to get him out of it

39)Meanwhile, when Percy is in a bad situation, he uses his brain to save himself AND EVERYONE ELSE

40)Jason is not as quick on his feet

41)Or in the brain for that matter...

42)He follows ALL the I don't do that AND IM A PREFECT

43)He's there SOMETIMES when you need him

44)Jason has only one good line in the WHOLE SERIES

45)He is a TOTAL GARY STU

46)The worst hardship he's ever faced is the fact that he stapled his OWN face

47) Someone on DeviantArt has drawn a picture called Jason Dumb Grace

48)Percy did a better job handling his amnesia than Jason

49)Jason is toooooooooooooooooooo predictable but Percy manages to surprise you

50)He is too serious like he doesn't know the meaning of a joke or fun51)He only came in useful with Midas

52)His chapters are not as exciting or fun

Why Percy is awesome

**PERCY**

He is immature but when he had to be a leader he stood up

He is immature which makes him fun to read

He is butt-kicking

He is funny

His pessemism is funny

His sarcasm is funny

At times he can be stupid but he is original and smart

1)Procrustes  
2)Minotaur  
3)Polyphemus  
4)Sirens  
5)Nemean Lion  
6)Atlas  
7)Antaeus  
8)Telkhines at Mt.  
9)Flying pig  
10)Chrysaor  
11)Gryphons  
12)Ares  
13)etc.  
Deafeated through brains  
Here are paragraphs about him in  
Percy is TERRIFYING.  
Remember that Hyperion fight?Like I said TERRIFYING.  
Percy is also defiant.

A trait of him I like gods, well they don't always want the uncomfortable truth, and Percy has a history of telling it to them. It's not that he's disrespectful, he's just standing he for what he believes in, and well, it just happens to be in a defiant manner. And it usually also often happens to be something the gods don't agree to.

He is also SELFLESS.

It's never really about him, or at least that's the way he makes it seem. He went on his first quest to get back him mom. On his second quest, he snuck out to save Grover. And then his third quest, he snuck out to save Annabeth. There were a lot of reasons he went on his fourth. Percy was trying to help Grover with Pan, Annabeth because she was leading the quest, and also to find a way to save camp. And, if we're being honest here, Nico also. He was in the Battle of Manhattan to protect his friends and the gods, not to mention to help stop the end of the world because…yeah, that'd just be bad. He stepped up and became a leader, even if he never really asked to be one. He's always risking his lives for others. Yeah, that's loyalty, but sometimes, it's for people that hate him. That's selflessness. And in reality, that's , I said part of the reason he went on his fourth quest, which was to the Labyrinth was for Nico. Percy knew Nico had been in there and Percy was determined to find him. He felt responsible for him because of what happened to his sister. The point is, Percy isn't a selfish person. When it comes to making his decisions, his own person needs usually aren't weighed in when he makes turned down godhood, though that was more for Annabeth. Then, he made the gods promise to claim their kids. He also made them promise to give minor gods cabins at camp.

Natural Leader!

Honestly, Percy never really asked for leadership, but he stepped up when he needed to be one. And, well, he has the natural ability to be a leader. Percy, no matter how he feels, brings confidence to whoever he leads. He stays positive, and he's one of those open to suggestion leaders. Percy can admit to being wrong and knows when someone else should be making the decisions.  
,Being a leader isn't about always being right or always making the decisions. A true leader guides his soldiers and brings them assurance. A true leader does not give up hope in dire situations nor does he stray in his loyalties. Some people are born with greatness, the ability to lead, while others have it thrust upon them. In a way, Percy has both. Percy was born a child of the big three, and had leadership brought upon him at a young age. Percy Jackson is, in a way, the epitome of a leader

He is a MAMA'S BOY!=)=)=)

Whenhe first got to camp, he fought the Minotaur. While he did, though, his mom was captured by the lord of the , actually, during the Battle of Manhattan, all of Manhattan had been put to sleep. Percy found his mom in one of the cars on the streets, asleep, and started having a panic attack

RECKLESS

when Percy realizes that his friends or he is in danger, he usually does something stupid to get out of it. Don't ask me how, but it always works. Maybe it's instincts or whatever, but yeah, he does something stupidly reckless that is just as likely to get him killed as the actually situation he is inHe charged a Titan, a god, an army and a god. He challenged Kronos, even before his big battle with him. It's pretty much always to protect a friend too.

FUNNY(OBVIOUSLY)

Though movie Percy is cringe-worthy.

The book Percy's hilarious; he has a "_small ''_tendency to say stupid things. And I don't know if it's on purpose, I have no clue. He's pretty smart when it comes to battle and stuff, but he's not really good with noticing/figuring out the obvious. So, yeah, it's really (personality wise) is somewhat like Leo.

FAMILY GUY

If Percy is has any luck about anything, it's family. It's a good word to describe him, especially because of how much he cares about , I think it's because of his mom. Before Percy found out he was a demigod, she was the most important thing in his life. His step-father was a jerk, his school life sucked, and weird things that he couldn't explained happened to him from time to time. However, his mom, pretty much loved Percy to death, so she was always there for him and supporting him. She meant a lot to Percy; he'd go to Hades and back for her(He's already done that)

BRAVE

You know how people say that Harry(Potter) was braver because he was not scared when facing death?That's not what makes a person makes a person brave is being scared but trying to face it and push it aside and get your priorities straight though in the inside you are FREAKING when Percy heard the great takes control and he doesn't show if he's afraid or if he thinks they can't do it, he's brave. He'll be the first one to charge an enemy, no questions asked. If he's afraid of the enemy, his friends wouldn't 'll be the first person to volunteer for a dangerous quest, no matter the risk. He's brave almost to the point of recklessness

LOYAL TO DEATH

Everyone has limits on what they'd do for a friend, it's natural. Eventually, everyone reaches their limits of loyalty and it always comes back to their own selfish needs. The gods, demigods, mortals. Everybody. But Percy isn't like that. If Percy had to choose between his own life and one of his friends, he wouldn't give it a thought.  
It'd be his friend

COMPLICATED

He never does what you expect him too. When I expect him to be rude or defy the gods, he's respectful. When you expect Percy to have some survival instincts and shut up; he tells the gods how he feels, whether they'll like it or his motives for doing something are almost always the same: trying to save or protect his friends.  
Yet he does things for himself also. Percy isn't exactly someone to boast, but he has no trouble telling someone that he isn't someone you want to overlook, someone to underestimate. A lesson that Kronos learned too late. He's he eats blue food.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOO

PERCY WINS!

**A/N:I own nothing but the reasons.**

**I hope you have been convinced.**


End file.
